


It wasn't suppose to happen this way

by Fallen_eagle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_eagle/pseuds/Fallen_eagle
Summary: Aeon wasn't supposed to get whisked away on the green light.They certainly hadn't meant to cause any chaos.Or for that matter end up as the Herald or the Inquisitor.What they had meant to do? Save as many people they could, and maybe find out what the hell their doing on the way.It really wasn't suppose to happen this way.





	It wasn't suppose to happen this way

          Winter snow silenced the world as it encased everything in a silent white shimmer. Trees bore icicles that threatened to fall from their precarious branches they hung from. Frost decorated windows in beautiful patterns, each unique and never were there two that looked the same. Cars drove through piles of snow, going nowhere in a hurry. Where sound and summer echoed, silence and winter listened. 

          Trudging through the snow, leaving footsteps and a path to follow in their wake walked one person. With rose red cheeks and a bright pink nose, the stranger walked on. Their breath streamed in grey wisps and ribbons as if it was not air they breathed but smoke and flame. But despite the frozen wasteland of ice and cold, they smiled slightly for there was nowhere they would ever rather be. 

          It was to a wooden door of an old house on the corner where they were headed. Strands of golden hair blew into their face through the tightly wrapped blue scarf that sat around their neck. A black toque sat atop their head pulled tightly over their ears. The pockets of their white winter jacket was where their hands lay out of wind that pushed and pulled. On their back sat a small cream bag. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough. 

          In the ever comforting silence did the green erupt. From everywhere and nowhere all at once. A silent scream erupted from the strangers throat that would never make it's way to be heard. As quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. Leaving nothing to show that it had been there, except the unknown location of one Aeon Kindred, who would never be seen again.

* * *

          There was a quiet thud in a hallway of a temple where arguments grew ever louder. It was there that Aeon had been unceremoniously dropped out of the terrifying green. They lay there for a few seconds, catching their breath, before pushing themselves up from the ground. Drawing a hand over their face they looked around at where they had been dropped off. To their left sounded louder arguments, not that they understood the topic of said arguments. From their right came sounds of cooking and quick conversations. Quiet enough that Aeon couldn't quite make out the words that were being spoken. 

          Making an impulsive decision, Aeon followed the sounds of pots and pans clanking. Paintings lined the stone halls, though it felt as if they had only just been placed there. In fact, if it weren't from the sounds of action, Aeon would have thought the place abandoned. Within the kitchen that they had managed to find were servants rushing around like worker bees in a beehive. They didn't stop when Aeon walked in, though a few glanced in their direction. After a few seconds of deliberation, which hadn't stopped any of the servants, two of them walked over to where Aeon stood shifting between their feet.

          "Hey, the talks are being held in the hall. I'm afraid you've only managed to find the kitchens." The smaller of the two spoke up, as if Aeon walking in had been the greatest insult that you could ever make.

          "Oh um, well I was actually wondering, where I had managed to get to. You see um, well..." Before Aeon could quite explain what had been going on, the taller of the two spoke up quickly. 

          "Oh you poor dear. One of those idiotic groups grabbed you didn't they? Dragged you all the way up here. Well not to worry, no wonder your confused. Your at the Temple of Sacred Ashes darling. Don't you worry about a thing. In fact, Minas!" The elderly woman called over her shoulder to a man who was busy stirring. "I'll be right back, I'm going to show this poor dear to the rooms." Just like that, the old woman grabbed Aeons arm and dragged them from the room and down the hallway and into a smaller room that looked like someone's quarters. "I figured you might like to be away from the noise, and you look so uncomfortable in that outfit my dear. Much too warm for the inside of this place."

          "Um, who are you?" Aeon finally found their voice as they were pushed behind a screen with a pile of clothes in their arms. Silently changing the old woman spoke up with a sigh.

          "My names Lilith darling. The head chef around here, well at least until these talks are done. You haven't told me who you are either, not to worry though dear. Well, let me see." Aeon stepped out from behind the screen tugging on the tunic that they had pulled on over the grey pants they had been given. It was nothing special, cream on grey with a pair of brown leather boots over the pants. "Oh perfect, now when you leave, turn right and keep heading down that hallway. Good luck dear. You're going to need it."

          With that in mind, Aeon turned right out of the room and continued walking down the hallway. A scream made them turn right, and without much thought ran through the wooden door. 

          "Someone help me!" The elderly woman who was being held by some kind of magic called out, Aeon's entrance being the first thing she noticed.

          "We have an intruder, kill them." A rough voice called out aiming it's sharp finger at them, and it was in that moment where the events were just happening all too fast, did Aeon's memory fail them.

          What they did know, was that they hadn't meant to wake up in chains.


End file.
